<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>funny how life imitates art by Evichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816815">funny how life imitates art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii'>Evichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Missing Scene, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник милых драбблов по артам<br/>/ссылки в примечаниях под каждым драбблом/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. swimming for the shore (Klance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Примечания: </b><br/>Будем считать это челленджем<br/>Учусь укладывать мысль в 500 слов</p>
<p>
  <b>Оригинальная публикация: </b>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/6191285">Фикбук</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Опять ты?</p>
<p>Лэнс разочарован не меньше. Он тяжело выдыхает и отходит в сторону, позволяя Киту пройти в лифт.</p>
<p>— Решил попытать счастья ещё раз?</p>
<p>Кит поворачивается, удивлённо распахнув глаза. Кажется, он не понял.</p>
<p>— Я про бассейны. — Лэнс скучающе вытягивает нитки из полотенца. — В прошлый раз у нас не получилось.</p>
<p>— Никаких «нас» нет, ясно?!</p>
<p>Теперь удивлён Лэнс. Может, Кит не выспался, или у него был плохой день?</p>
<p>— Окей, успокойся, Боже. — Он примирительно выставляет руки перед собой. Кит хмыкает и отворачивается: полотенце на его голове едва не бьёт Лэнса по лицу.</p>
<p>Они едут слишком долго. Лэнс прислушивается и слишком поздно понимает, что не слышит знакомого тихого гула, да и движения не чувствует тоже.<br/>Чёртов лифт снова застрял.<br/>Холодная голубая подсветка начинает мигать красным, подтверждая опасения.</p>
<p>Кит ударяет по двери.</p>
<p>— Да что с тобой?</p>
<p>— Ничего.</p>
<p>Разговора не получается. Хочется послать этого нервного маллета на все четыре стороны, только они заперты, и одному Лэнсу не выбраться.<br/>Кит отшатывается, когда Лэнс протягивает ему руку.</p>
<p>— Что? Давай как в прошлый раз — спина к спине и всё такое. Тогда получилось, хоть ты и ныл не переста…</p>
<p>— Я больше и пальцем тебя не трону.</p>
<p>А вот это уже совсем не похоже на шутку. Кит смотрит на него прямо — напряжённый, взвинченный.<br/><i>Напуганный.</i></p>
<p>— Чувак, какого хрена?</p>
<p>Подсветка перестаёт мигать, возвращая холодный голубой, но лифт никуда не двигается.<br/>Плохо для них обоих.</p>
<p>— Есть причины, — наконец, выдавливает Кит после долгой паузы. Отводит взгляд в сторону.</p>
<p>— Слушай, если у тебя со мной какие-то проблемы, то давай решим это мирн…</p>
<p>Лэнса в очередной раз обрывают.<br/>Он успевает только взмахнуть руками, когда Кит делает шаг вперёд и берёт его лицо в свои ладони. Прижимается губами к губам, не обращая внимания на то, как полотенце соскальзывает с его головы на плечи, а затем на пол.</p>
<p>— Ты весь моя проблема.</p>
<p>Он похож на сжатую пружину; Лэнс готов поспорить, что Кит в состоянии отправить его в нокаут и проломить выход из лифта своим телом.<br/>Обходится без нокаута.<br/>Едва двери открываются, Кит подрывается с места — Лэнс чудом успевает схватить его за запястье, всё ещё ошарашенный.</p>
<p>— Кит, я…</p>
<p>— Отпусти, — просит он тихо, но предельно чётко.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>Лэнс дёргает его на себя и целует сам снова, боясь трогать светлые обнажённые плечи.<br/>Успокаивается, когда чувствует холодные ладони Кита на своих локтях, а затем, осмелев, кладёт руки на его талию.</p>
<p>Двери лифта закрываются.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. thinking twice (Pance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дверь в её комнату открывается, но Пидж не успевает спрятать всё.</p><p>— О, так ты здесь. — Лэнс ещё не переоделся после задания и до сих пор в паладинских доспехах. Как и Пидж, в общем-то. — Я хотел спросить… Вау, что это за пушистики?!</p><p>Непривычно серьёзный Лэнс становится не менее непривычно увлечённым: опускается на колени и подставляет ладони, на которые тут же плюхаются инопланетные зверьки.</p><p>— Не знаю. Они живут на той космической свалке. Эти двое залетели в кабину, пока я не видела, и добрались со мной до замка. Я хотела спросить о них у Корана или Аллуры, но…</p><p>— «Но»?</p><p>Лэнс улыбается, почёсывая зелёного пушистика. Синий тычется в щёку Пидж, словно уговаривая сесть рядом.</p><p>— …но я к ним уже привыкла. — Пидж садится и осторожно облокачивается о Лэнса. Он, кажется, не против. — Вдруг она скажет отвезти их обратно?</p><p>— Да ладно! Они же такие милые!</p><p>Пидж с ним согласна. Они действительно милые.<br/>И Лэнс милый тоже.</p><p>Пушистик дважды моргает, метки на мордочке мягко мерцают. Пидж улыбается, гладя кончиками пальцев Синего.</p><p>— Знаешь, они мне кого-то напоминают. — Лэнс хмурится, пока пушистик перекатывается на его ладони. — Точно! Трибблы!</p><p>— Три-кто?</p><p>— …только не говори мне, что не смотрела Стар Трек.</p><p>— А. — Пидж пытается вспомнить. — Кажется, Мэтт пытался меня заставить, но я делала домашку.</p><p>Лэнс театрально прикладывает руку к глазам. Пидж хочется его ударить.</p><p>— Там были похожие зверьки, назывались трибблами. И самое забавное, знаешь… — Он осекается. Опускает голос до полушёпота. — Скажи, сколько они у тебя?..</p><p>— С месяц, наверное.</p><p>— Месяц. Это плохо. Если эти пушистики — прототипы трибблов, то…</p><p>— Принцесса! У нас!..</p><p>Голос Корана раздаётся из динамиков, весь замок немного встряхивает. Лэнс подскакивает на ноги, и Пидж тоже — одновременно активируют баярды и с опаской выглядывают из комнаты.</p><p>Весь пол устелен разноцветными пушистиками; они продолжают литься из воздуховодов непрекращающимся потоком, засыпав Корана и Аллуру уже по колено.<br/>Пидж и Лэнс переглядываются.</p><p>— Напомни мне показать тебе Стар Трек, как вернёмся. — Его плечи дёргаются от беззвучного хохота.</p><p>Пидж не знает, считать ли это приглашением на свидание, и вспомнит ли об этом Лэнс, когда они на самом деле вернутся, поэтому на всякий случай соглашается.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Floppy_Astrain/status/918987166927245312">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. like summertime (Pance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лэнс выходит из воды и сдвигает очки для ныряния на лоб.<br/>Чувствовать родное земное море потрясающе — он проболтался на волнах с час, наверное, до сих пор не веря, что они вернулись.<br/>Он поднимает лицо к небу и шумно вдыхает воздух.<br/>Пидж шипит под пляжным зонтом.</p><p>— В чём дело? — Лэнс почти проезжает по песку на коленях. — Кто-то не намазался кремом от загара?</p><p>— Я намазалась. Толку-то.</p><p>Её плечи и нос — красные, настолько, что едва видно россыпь мелких веснушек на светлой коже. Пидж фыркает и сдвигает ниже теннисную кепку.</p><p>— Даже не присоединишься?</p><p>Он расстроен, если честно. Лэнс думал, что они поплавают все вместе: Широ и Кит плескались в стороне, Ханк ушёл вместе с Кораном и Аллурой — они попросили показать, что значит «магниты на холодильник». А теперь и Пидж обгорела на солнце.</p><p>— Нет. Так горит, что даже дотронуться больно.</p><p>Лэнс решает проверить её слова действием, на что получает по плечу сам.</p><p>— Ну и ладно. Тогда посижу пока с тобой.</p><p>Прежде сухое покрывало, на котором сидит Пидж, намокает от плавок Лэнса, который нагло двигает её в сторону. Пидж смещается на самый край и подтягивает колени к груди.</p><p>— И надо тебе со мной сидеть, — бубнит она вполголоса. — Пошёл бы к Широ и Киту.</p><p>Так себе идея, учитывая, что Широ только что повалил Кита на песок и, судя по всему, поцеловал.<br/>Лэнс качает головой, а затем кивает в сторону переносного холодильника.</p><p>— Что там?</p><p>— Мороженое. — Пидж делает паузу. — Ханк просил не есть его до ужина.</p><p>— Если немного, то он не узнает.</p><p>Лэнс перегибается через Пидж к холодильнику и ловко вытаскивает из него два стаканчика с розовыми пластиковыми ложками.</p><p>— Ты же не откажешься?</p><p>Она сомневается, но перед мороженым в такую жару устоять сложно.<br/>Пидж выхватывает из руки Лэнса ложку и стаканчик.</p><p>— Клубничное. — Он жмурится от приятного ощущения холода на языке. — А у тебя?</p><p>— Ванильное.</p><p>— Хочешь попробовать моё?</p><p>Лэнс подносит ложку с мороженым к её губам. Пидж удивлённо хлопает ресницами, но всё же открывает рот.<br/>Лэнс убирает ложку.</p><p>— Это нечестно. Предлагаю равноценный обмен: я тебе клубничное, а ты мне ванильное.</p><p>Пидж щурится.</p><p>— Просто скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я покормила тебя с ложечки.</p><p>— М-м-м, может быть. Так что?</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Её лицо краснеет чуточку сильнее — Лэнс не знает, от загара или от смущения.<br/>Они отправляют ложки друг другу в рот одновременно. Одновременно стискивают зубы на пластике, смотрят друг другу в глаза, ожидая, кто сдастся первым.<br/>Мороженое медленно тает на языке, нёбо обжигает холодом. У Лэнса начинает болеть голова; здравый смысл говорит ему отпустить ложку и проглотить мороженое как следует, но принципы сильнее.<br/>Пидж всё же сдаётся и выпускает ложку изо рта.</p><p>Лэнс цепляет из стаканчика ещё.</p><p>— Вторая попытка?</p><p>Пидж улыбается, явно войдя во вкус.</p><p>— Давай.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/enderkichi/status/881038985023201283">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lay your hands on me (Sheith)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Широ почти падает на скамейку. Его ноги слишком напряжены, в висках стучит кровь, сердце заходится в непривычно бешеном ритме. Он быстро стирает рукавом пот со лба — так, чтобы не заметил Кит — и пытается успокоиться.<br/>Он не помнит, когда в последний раз так нервничал. Наверное, когда впервые сел за штурвал под присмотром инструктора. Только он давно не первокурсник, а Кит не инструктор.<br/>Совсем нет.</p><p>— Что скажешь?</p><p>— Это было потрясающе!</p><p>Кит садится рядом. Его глаза светятся от восторга, да и он сам светится тоже.<br/>Широ нисколько не жалеет о том, что тайком протащил Кита на настоящий штурмовик, хотя должен был бы.<br/>Ему может грозить что-то похуже увольнения, если кто-нибудь узнает, но…<br/>Кит <i>улыбается</i>.<br/>И от этого в груди Широ теплеет.</p><p>— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Широ смущён, если честно. — Когда подрастёшь, то сможешь лучше, я уверен.</p><p>В ответ на это Кит даже не ершится, как обычно — только хмыкает.</p><p>— Неправда. Эти штуки настолько не вырастут.</p><p>Широ сначала не понимает, но Кит вытягивает перед собой руки, и всё становится на свои места.<br/>Его разбирает смех.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, дело в больших ладонях?</p><p>— Конечно. — Кит выглядит абсолютно серьёзным. — Большие ладони покрывают бо́льшую площадь штурвала, и это даёт больше контроля. Разве нет?</p><p>Он пытается не смеяться, но это выше его сил. Кит забавно дует щёки, и это совсем не помогает.</p><p>— В твоих… рассуждениях есть здравый смысл, но не думаю, что мои руки сильно больше твоих.</p><p>— Я докажу.</p><p>Кит хватает Широ за запястье и прижимает его ладонь к своей.<br/>Время замирает.</p><p>Широ растерянно моргает, плохо понимая, что именно произошло. Он чувствует холодную ткань подаренных им перчаток, чувствует горячие кончики пальцев Кита и чувствует неконтролируемую энергию, рвущуюся наружу от касания.<br/>Они оба молчат, смотря на тыльные стороны ладоней — каждый на свою — боясь заглянуть друг другу в глаза.<br/>Их руки чуть сдвигаются влево. Одновременно.<br/>Ещё. И ещё.<br/>До тех пор, пока не остаётся ничего более естественного, чем переплести пальцы.<br/>Однако Широ заставляет себя отстраниться.</p><p>— Что ж, ты прав: мои действительно больше. — Он откашливается, старается вести себя как обычно, но знает, что у него не получается. — Кажется, скоро ужин. Будет плохо, если мы опоздаем. Давай, беги, я подойду позже.</p><p>Кит открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, но захлопывает его обратно. Кивает и уходит, напоследок повернувшись и сказав: «Спасибо».</p><p>Широ провожает его взглядом, а затем прячет лицо в ладонях.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://andyzambie.tumblr.com/post/165061621759">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. take a miracle (Klance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кит открывает дверь с ноги — от замка там давно ничего не осталось, да и красть-то нечего. Разве что кошку — но Рэд не даст себя в обиду.<br/>Он бросает сумку и устало прислоняется к стене, сползая на пол.</p><p>Тело болит, но Кит привык. Самый выдающийся — по мнению преподавателей, конечно, — маг на курсе, конфликты он предпочитал решать кулаками.<br/>Противники были только «за».</p><p>Кит оттягивает вниз свитер, без того держащийся на его плечах лишь чудом; досадно выдыхает. Придётся снова стирать и зашивать.<br/>Надо попросить их в следующий раз бить аккуратнее.</p><p>Рэд трётся об ноги и тычется носом в сумку.</p><p>— Прости, я ничего тебе не взял — стипендия только завтра.</p><p>Она фыркает, но, кажется, не обижается: забирается на колени и громко мурчит, согревая ноги.<br/>Кит ласково треплет кошку за ухом и перебирается вместе с ней на кровать.<br/>Неохотно встаёт снова, чтобы взять из сумки сегодняшние записи, и по пути подхватывает яблоко — ничего сытнее дома просто нет. Лэнс пришёл бы в ужас, если бы увидел, как он питается.</p><p>К слову о Лэнсе.</p><p>Треснутый стеклянный шар мерцает, и Кит едва не роняет его на пол опять. Хочет пригладить волосы, но вместо этого проводит по остроконечной шляпе, которую забыл снять. Чертыхается, и наконец дважды стучит по шару.</p><p>— Хэй! Как ты там, Ужасная причёска?</p><p>— Получше, чем ты, Незатыкающийся рот, — Кит смеётся, пытаясь скрыть ложь. Навряд ли ему сейчас лучше, чем Лэнсу, но не стоит беспокоить его лишний раз. — С горлом у тебя уже всё в порядке, похоже?</p><p>— Почти, — он кашляет. — Думаю, вернусь на занятия послезавтра.</p><p>Кит рад. Кулон-полумесяц на его шее начинает светиться, и Кит спешно сжимает его в кулаке.</p><p>— Значит, мне опять придётся слушать твоё нытьё?</p><p>— Кто из нас ещё ноет! — Лэнс снова заходится кашлем.</p><p>— Эй, ты там осторожнее.</p><p>— Вау, так ты всё же за меня переживаешь?</p><p>Будто за Лэнса можно не переживать. Придурок умудряется влипать не в самые приятные истории. Кит влипает вместе с ним.<br/>Самое ужасное — Киту это нравится.</p><p>— Немного.</p><p>Лэнс молчит. Кит не знает, как продолжить разговор.</p><p>— Эм, помнишь, я просил, чтобы ты не навещал меня? — Голос Лэнса странный. Кит кивает, но не уверен, что Лэнс видит его за трещинами на шаре. — В общем, я думал, что это поможет, но… А иди ты к чёрту! Я болею и несу всякую чушь, кха-кха, так что просто притаскивай свою задницу ко мне, вот.</p><p>Шар гаснет. Кит переводит взгляд на Рэд — она отвечает коротким: «Мяу».<br/>Его почему-то разбирает смех; он откладывает шар к дышащей на ладан палочке и чешет Рэд у подбородка.</p><p>— Ну и что мне с ним делать?</p><p>Рэд тычется холодным носом в губы, и Кит хихикает. Переводит взгляд на потёртые фото Лэнса над своей кроватью, которые они делали вместе год назад, и протяжно выдыхает.</p><p>— Может, ты и права. — Он на ходу подхватывает сумку. — Пожелай мне удачи.</p><p>Кит салютует ей на прощание и направляется прямиком к Лэнсу.<br/>В конце концов, Рэд никогда не советовала ерунды.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kiilea/art/nearly-witches-708328718">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sad song night (Pance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лэнс плотнее запахнул куртку: в этой части замка слишком холодно. Резкий порыв ветра ударил в лицо, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом.<br/>Это точно ненормально. Систему замка заразила очередная инопланетная хрень, или?..<br/>Ткань куртки снова встрепенулась. Лэнс нахмурился и сделал несколько шагов навстречу ветру.</p><p>— Пидж?</p><p>Она даже не повернулась. Лэнс подошёл ближе, закрыл одну из створок импровизированного балкона. Закрыть вторую ему не позволила сидящая в проходе Пидж.</p><p>— Холодильник у нас на кухне, вообще-то. — Он наклонился, желая привлечь её внимание, и замер.</p><p>На ней не было лица. Пидж словно очнулась — тряхнула головой, стёрла с щёк мокрые дорожки и подтянула колени к груди.</p><p>— Всё нормально.</p><p>Похоже, она его даже не слушала. Лэнс сел рядом и осторожно дотронулся до её руки.</p><p>— Боже, да ты ледяная! А ну пошли быстро в комнату.</p><p>Пидж не стала сопротивляться. Не сказала ни слова даже тогда, когда Лэнс надел на неё свою куртку, ни тогда, когда он разогрел для неё космический сок, ставший от этого ещё более безвкусным, ни тогда, когда усадил на кровать в своей комнате.</p><p>— Серьёзно, что случилось?</p><p>Она покачала головой и поджала губы.</p><p>— Это… сложно, — наконец, выдавила из себя Пидж. — Может, что-то в атмосфере этой планеты, или… — Она шмыгнула носом. — Мне не тяжело и я совсем не устала, просто… — Пидж закрыла лицо руками. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты слушал.</p><p>— Окей. — Он достал из-под подушки плеер вместе с её наушниками. — Я не буду слушать. Выговорись, если хочешь. Даже если тебе не тяжело и ты совсем не устала.</p><p>Пидж удивлённо хлопнула ресницами. По щеке скатилась ещё одна слеза.<br/>Лэнс надел наушники, а Пидж прижалась к его плечу.</p><p>Он осторожно лёг, не выпуская её из объятий, кое-как подтянул одеяло и шумно выдохнул, мягко перебирая пальцами рыжие волосы.<br/>Пидж жалась к его груди и дрожала — то ли из-за холода, то ли из-за непрекращающихся рыданий. Она говорила долго и тихо, сжимая в кулаке край одеяла вместе с курткой.<br/>Лэнс чувствовал её еле тёплое дыхание, как её плечи постепенно расслабляются, как она обмякает, засыпая. Он не решился будить Пидж — просто стянул наушники и невесомо коснулся губами её макушки.</p><p>Плеер моргнул ещё раз, напоминая о скорой разрядке, и выключился совсем.<br/>Если бы Лэнс включал музыку, то он разрядился бы ещё раньше.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/poopue_/status/856215552594804736">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. far from home (Sheith)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кит не верит в то, что видит. Это <i>не может</i> быть по-настоящему — он знает — но в груди больно.<br/>Может, он действительно сошёл с ума?<br/>Ему лишь нужно убедиться в том, что это — его воображение.</p><p>— Широ!</p><p>Парень <i>оборачивается</i>.<br/>И сердце Кита обрывается в очередной раз.</p><p>Та же форма, то же лицо, тот же шрам.<br/>Таких совпадений не бывает. Но и в жизни такого не бывает тоже.<br/>Наплевав на осторожность, Кит цепляется крюком за выступ — пролетает над переходом и подхватывает парня.<br/>Тяжёлый; он охает от неожиданности, вымотанный и потрёпанный.</p><p>Когда Кит опускает его на крышу, тот отшатывается. Смотрит на него и словно не узнаёт.</p><p>— Широ. — Кит делет шаг вперёд и едва может говорить. — Широ, так это…</p><p>Кит касается его лица.<br/>Настоящий.<br/>Гладит пальцами щёки, сдвигает в сторону чёлку, сбивчиво повторяет его имя, пытаясь поверить.</p><p>— Широ, боже мой, Широ, как?..</p><p>— Кит?</p><p>— Да, это я. — Он запоздало вспоминает, что не снял маску — бросает её под ноги и срывает капюшон.</p><p>Широ хмурится, недоверчиво касается его щеки в ответ. Кит улыбается, накрывает его руку своей.</p><p>— Цвет.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Перчатки. — Широ отстраняется. — Я покупал тебе чёрные.</p><p>Кит не понимает.</p><p>— Они всегда были бордовыми. — Он осекается, начав понимать. — Ты не мой Широ, так?..</p><p>— «Не твой»?</p><p>Ему больно. Он не может говорить и не хочет объяснять.<br/>Кит не кричит и не плачет. Внутри него — пустота, которую не заполнить ничем.<br/>Больше ничем.</p><p>— Кит?</p><p>Этот нежный голос лишь бередит воспалённые раны.</p><p>— Кит, пожалуйста. Что происходит?</p><p>— Ты умер. — Он произносит это, глядя в глаза Широ. Чужого Широ. — Умер, понимаешь? На моих руках, и я ничего не смог сделать.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Прости. — Кит отводит взгляд в сторону. — То есть, не ты, конечно. Мой Широ. А тебя наверняка сейчас ищет твой Кит. Надо вернуть тебя к нему.</p><p>— Я правда не понимаю. — Широ выглядит виноватым. — Твой Широ?</p><p>— Ты из альтернативной реальности, полагаю. — Он отстёгивает от пояса флягу с водой и отдаёт её Широ. — Не отсюда. Расскажи, что помнишь.</p><p>— Мы сражались с Зарконом. Потом я услышал голос Чёрной. Мы с ней словно слились, и… Потом я очнулся здесь. Подожди, ты сказал «альтернативная реальность»?</p><p>— Ага. — Кит старается не смотреть на него. — Наверное, Чёрная телепортировала тебя в безопасное место. Она это умеет. С Зарконом, значит… Наша битва с ним прошла гладко. А вот с его сыном…</p><p>— Сыном?</p><p>— Лотором. Во время боя ты… пожертвовал собой. То есть, другой Широ, конечно. Он спас всех, но… Его больше нет. А я не справился и ушёл из команды — пиратствую понемногу.</p><p>— Ты бросил команду? — Кит неохотно кивает. — Я понимаю, что тебе больно, но ты нужен им.</p><p>— Говоришь совсем как он.</p><p>— Потому что это так. — Широ кладёт руку ему на плечо, и внутри теплеет. — Уверен, что ты будешь отличным лидером. Ради него.</p><p>Голос надламывается. Кит неожиданно для себя плачет, утыкается лбом в пыльную форму.<br/>Наверное, Чёрная специально отправила его сюда.<br/>Очередной урок.<br/>Чтоб ей было пусто.</p><p>— Надо вернуть тебя домой. — Кит выпрямляется, стирает слёзы рукавом. — И попробовать вернуться самому.</p><p>— Пожалуй. — Широ улыбается. — Надеюсь, мой Кит не наделал подобных глупостей.</p><p>Кит хихикает, поддерживая шутку.<br/>Но если тот Кит — его копия, то подобную глупость он уже сделал.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/EdenDreamt/status/856409488600911877">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. we'll drive, just drive (Kidge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они не разговаривают уже с полчаса.<br/>Кит в буквальном смысле считает ворон — отъевшихся до нельзя, без зазрения совести сидящих на покосившихся пугалах.<br/>Пятнадцать.</p><p>Пидж молчит — Кит не хочет даже поворачиваться в её сторону. Он не желает продолжения ссоры, поэтому считает лучшим решением просто переждать.</p><p>Оба хороши, конечно. Это Кит понимает сейчас, но не тогда, когда они кричали друг на друга, выясняя, кто из них неправильно прочёл карту и кому не стоило лишний раз умничать.</p><p>Идея Пидж пересечь за пару дней несколько штатов почти без остановок с самого начала показалась ему не самой лучшей, однако проводить все выходные в кампусе Киту хотелось ещё меньше. Он был готов лезть на стену от скуки.</p><p>— Хочу как следует обкатать мою красавицу, — Пидж любовно провела по тёмно-зелёной крыше старенькой «Хонды», — а одной как-то…</p><p>Из случайно подслушанного разговора Кит понял, что:</p><p>а) Пидж собралась в поездку<br/>б) у неё нет компании</p><p>Он догнал её почти возле кампуса.</p><p>— Привет. Я, эм, услышал, что… В общем, могу поехать с тобой. Если хочешь, конечно, — Кит закашлялся и поправил рюкзак.</p><p>— Почему бы и нет. — Пидж пожала плечами. — Выезжаем утром. Будешь готов?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Супер. Тогда до завтра.</p><p>Завтра наступило скорее, чем он предполагал.<br/>Кит не выспался, толком не собрал сумку и вообще выглядел, как зомби после вечеринки. Может, он действительно заснул на пару минут и поэтому не предупредил Пидж о повороте?..</p><p>— Думаю, я был неправ. — Говорит он, смотря на ворон. — Прости, что накричал.</p><p>Пидж всё ещё молчит, и это выводит из себя. Он же извинился, в чём проблема?!<br/>Кит поворачивается, чтобы высказать всё, что накипело, и останавливает себя.</p><p>Она спит. Тихо и мирно, прислонившись виском к стеклу.<br/>Кит отстёгивает ремень и скидывает его с плеча. Склоняется ближе, машет перед её носом рукой. Похоже, правда уснула.<br/>Её очки съехали в сторону, и это выглядит забавно, но не очень удобно. Кит тянет за дужки — Пидж морщит нос и причмокивает губами.<br/>Подавив смешок, Кит решает оставить очки в покое. Он ловит себя на том, что до сих пор смотрит на её лицо — усыпанное мелкими веснушками, на которые раньше не обращал внимания.<br/>Кит сдвигает её чёлку, чтобы проверить, нет ли их и на лбу — так он объясняет себе свои действия.<br/>Пидж открывает глаза.</p><p>— Эм?</p><p>— Эм, — отвечает Кит, так и не убрав руку. Новое объяснение приходит спустя слишком долгие секунды. — Подумал, что у тебя температура. Показалось.</p><p>— Какая… заботливость. — Пидж смотрит на время. — Я что, заснула?</p><p>— Ненадолго.</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Да отдыхай, если устала, мне не жалко.</p><p>— Я не… — Она поправляет очки. — Я не об этом. В смысле, прости, что накричала. Я ещё не выезжала на своей крошке так далеко и разнервничалась, наверное.</p><p>— Я тоже виноват, так что и ты меня прости. Мир?</p><p>— Мир.</p><p>Пидж подставляет ему кулак, и Кит ударяет по нему своим.</p><p>— Так… Куда теперь?</p><p>— Вернуться на перекрёсток и свернуть направо. — Кит ведёт пальцем по карте. — Тогда примерно через час будем в городе.</p><p>— Отлично. — Пидж поворачивает ключ зажигания. — Пристегни ремень, и мы будем там через полчаса.</p><p>Кит усмехается, подхватывая настроение.<br/>Полчаса так полчаса.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kp-lionheart/art/Change-Burn-Break-Crash-Kidge-674777825">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. lost highway (Shance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лэнс протягивает баристе деньги. Она смеряет его недовольным взглядом и брезгливо цепляет мятые купюры ногтями.</p><p>— Ты не звенишь, когда ходишь?</p><p>— Поставьте на вход металлодетектор, и я устрою вам дискотеку с музыкой.</p><p>Он высовывает язык — тоже проколотый. Лицо женщины вытягивается, а Лэнс, смеясь, выходит из крохотного подобия кофейни.</p><p>— Я успел соскучиться.</p><p>— Прости — эта карга не быстрее черепахи.</p><p>Широ бросает сигарету в урну и тянется за поцелуем. Лэнс отворачивается, говоря, что хочет насладиться хотя бы запахом кофе, поскольку не особо рассчитывает на сносный вкус.<br/>Погода просто замечательная. Небо яркое и чистое, ветер — тёплый и ласковый, а асфальт под ногами ещё не успел нагреться.</p><p>Рядом с ним — Широ. От него пахнет табаком, бензином и юностью. Он садится на припаркованный байк и вынимает ещё сигарету. Сдаётся под взглядом Лэнса и убирает пачку обратно: обещал ведь не курить так часто.</p><p>— Доставали насчёт пирсинга?</p><p>Лэнс кивает. Ситуации вроде этой происходили с ним часто, и он почти привык не обращать внимания. В конце-концов, это его тело, и он делает с ним что хочет — будь это пирсинг или тату.</p><p>— Она была не особо оригинальной: я даже не стал тратить на неё коронные ответы.</p><p>Широ смеётся, и Лэнс смеётся вместе с ним. Боже, он готов слушать этот смех на повторе вечность.</p><p>Мимо проезжает ржавый пикап, плечи немного жжёт — солнце поднялось уже достаточно высоко. На бедро Лэнса опускается холодная металлическая ладонь.</p><p>— Я так понимаю, что кофе ты мне попить не дашь?</p><p>— Раз ты его до сих пор не выпил, значит не особо и хочешь. — Широ касается губами его виска, и Лэнс хихикает.</p><p>Это правда, на самом деле. Мерзкая бариста отбила у него желание пробовать приготовленное ей пойло, но выбрасывать полный стакан — жалко.</p><p>— Допустим, и что ты предлагаешь?</p><p>— Себя, конечно. Уверен, что я вкуснее.</p><p>Лэнс хохочет. Когда Широ говорит такие вещи, сложно понять, шутит он или говорит серьёзно, и Лэнс просто обожает его за это.</p><p>— Сейчас попробуем. — Он чмокает Широ в щёку, а затем делает небольшой глоток. — Да, ты определённо вкуснее.</p><p>— Тогда бросай и поехали уже куда-нибудь.</p><p>Широ демонстративно крутит ручку газа, и байк под ними рычит.<br/>Лэнс решает оставить кофе на скамейке (не выливать же, в самом деле?), а затем забирается на сиденье: перекидывает ногу и сцепляет руки над пахом Широ. Чувствует, как Широ вздрагивает всем телом, видит его улыбку в боковом зеркале, прижимается щекой к широкой спине.<br/>Подставляет лицо навстречу ветру и солнцу, кричит, когда стрелку спидометра закладывает на девяносто миль в час, и грозится убить Широ, если они не умрут до следующей остановки. В ответ на это Широ смеётся и разгоняется почти до сотни.</p><p>Когда мотор под ними затихает, Лэнс с чувством ударяет Широ по плечу, а потом обнимает так крепко, как может.<br/>Вдыхает запах табака, бензина и юности.<br/>А затем идёт в очередную кофейню.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/hiberrybottle/status/859132820068769792">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. in these arms (Sheith)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кит, ты же понимаешь, что нас могут уви…</p><p>— Ну и что? Я замёрз.</p><p>Он как всегда не слушает, но Широ не может на него злиться.<br/>Кит ёрзает, удобнее устраиваясь на его коленях, прислоняет голову к плечу и шумно выдыхает, расслабляясь.</p><p>Широ невольно улыбается, вспоминая.</p><p>Тогда Кит был немного ниже и легче, да и его волосы были короче.</p><p>— Замёрз?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Значит, ты дрожишь и стучишь зубами из-за перегрева?</p><p>Кит отвернулся, обхватив себя руками. Широ засмеялся.</p><p>— Иди сюда.</p><p>Он не понял, наверное — склонил голову, словно спрашивая, куда именно идти. Вместо ненужных объяснений Широ обнял его, делясь теплом.</p><p>— Так лучше?</p><p>Кит кивнул, с преувеличенной осторожностью положив ладони на его спину. Широ улыбнулся и посмотрел на звёздное небо.</p><p>— Кит, уже началось.</p><p>Широ успел забыть, чья это была идея. Он помнил, что одногруппники говорили про метеорный поток, как и помнил, что Кит как-то обмолвился о своих периодических вылазках на крышу Гарнизона.<br/>Может, они предложили друг другу посмотреть на Персеиды одновременно.</p><p>— Знаешь, они уже не представляют интереса для учёных, но это всё равно красиво, правда?</p><p>Он только сейчас заметил, что всё это время Кит даже не поднимал головы — стоял так, вцепившись в его форму и прислонившись лбом к плечу.</p><p>— Ноги.</p><p>— М? — Кит говорил тихо, так, что едва можно было разобрать.</p><p>— Подкашиваются.</p><p>— Можем сесть. — Широ пожал плечами и попытался сделать шаг назад, чтобы сесть возле тепловой трубы. Кит подался за ним и чуть не упал ему на грудь. — Я никуда не убегу, честное слово.</p><p>Кит отпустил на пару секунд — сел рядом и крепко обнял его руку.</p><p>— Ты и правда так замёрз? — Он снова кивнул. — Прости, виноват — не подумал об одеяле.</p><p>— Ты не!.. — Кит снова опустил голову, прячась за густой чёлкой. — Ты не виноват. Я-я просто посижу так и всё, ладно?..</p><p>— Так ты не сильно согреешься. — Широ потёр подбородок, думая. — Можешь сесть мне на колени. Если хочешь, конечно.</p><p>Кит посмотрел на него так, словно Широ предложил ему прыгнуть с самолёта без парашюта.<br/>Возможно, так и было для них обоих.</p><p>Не говоря ни слова, Кит забрался к нему на колени: прижался так сильно, как мог, спрятал руки между телами и ткнулся холодным носом в шею.<br/>Широ обнял его за плечо.</p><p>Сейчас всё иначе — Широ может позволить себе положить руку на его бедро.</p><p>— Другое дело. — Кит фырчит, но Широ чувствует его улыбку. — Твоя бурда сейчас остынет.</p><p>— Это нанвиль. В горячем виде он довольно сносный. Хочешь попробовать?</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты быстрее его допил. — Он ёрзает сильнее. — У тебя в комнате теплее, знаешь?</p><p>Широ смеётся и выпивает нанвиль в один глоток.<br/>Кит замерзает, всё же. Надо его согреть.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://whatwouldcaptainamericado.tumblr.com/post/151306616270">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. talking in your sleep (Klance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кит, живее, меня сейчас из-за тебя убьют!</p><p>— Я пытаюсь, окей?</p><p>Кит зевает, и это выводит Лэнса из себя, потому что он зевает за компанию.</p><p>— Бей фаерболом, он уже откатился!</p><p>— Фае?.. Ты можешь говорить по-человечески?</p><p>— Просто нажми на треугольник.</p><p>— А.</p><p>Маг Кита кастует фаербол, и монстры наконец распадаются на кровавые пиксели и пару монет.</p><p>— Долго ещё?</p><p>— Нет, ещё всего локация перед боссом. Давай, помогай мне.</p><p>— Это не так просто, как тебе кажется. — Кит зевает в очередной раз. — Я в этом не разбираюсь. Позвал бы лучше Пидж или Ханка.</p><p>— Они заняты.</p><p>Лэнс врёт.<br/>На самом деле он побоялся пригласить Кита на настоящее свидание — поэтому воспользовался предлогом с игрой и слегка увлёкся в процессе, забыв о первоначальной цели.<br/>Он сидят перед монитором почти три часа, два из которых были отведены на сон. Закрываются даже веки Лэнса: в бодром состоянии его поддерживает только адреналин перед встречей с боссом.<br/>Киту на Лорда-Демона глубоко плевать, и он клюёт носом без зазрения совести.</p><p>— Ну вот видишь! А говорил, что не разбираешься. Пошли, осталось чуть-чуть. Кит?</p><p>Кит не отвечает. Его голова откинута на изголовье кровати, а джойстик держится в руках лишь чудом.<br/>Всё же заснул.</p><p>Перед Лэнсом стоит очень тяжёлый выбор. С одной стороны, он может исключить Кита из группы и пойти на Лорда-Демона один, где с большой вероятностью проиграет. С другой — он может разбудить Кита, но, во-первых — в полусонном состоянии от него будет ещё меньше помощи, во-вторых — нет никакой гарантии, что внезапно разбуженный Кит рефлекторно не разобьёт ему нос.<br/>Есть ещё и третья сторона.<br/>Точнее, основной сюжетный квест, о котором Лэнс благополучно забыл.</p><p>— Чёрт с тобой.</p><p>Он вытаскивает джойстик из пальцев Кита и кладёт руку ему на плечо, пытаясь максимально нежно разбудить.<br/>…не помогают не похлопывания по спине, ни даже: «Хватит дрыхнуть, маллет».<br/>Лэнс садится напротив, по-турецки скрестив ноги.</p><p>— Ну и что мне с тобой делать?</p><p>Ему не дают никаких подсказок. Лэнс вздыхает, и решает действовать по-своему: взваливает его на спину и подхватывает под коленями, чтобы Кит совсем не свалился, пока он будет нести его до комнаты. Несколько раз едва не врезается в дверные проёмы, неловко улыбается встреченной по дороге Пидж и, наконец, вваливается в комнату Кита.<br/>Почти бросает его на кровать и готовится уйти, но Кит хватается за ткань рукава, так и не проснувшись.</p><p>— Останься.</p><p>Лэнс не знает, что ответить. Кит поворачивается набок, не выпуская ткань из руки, и Лэнсу не остаётся ничего другого, как сесть на край.<br/>Кажется, Кита это устраивает. Тонкие складки на его лбу разглаживаются, а губы трогает едва заметная улыбка.<br/>Он закрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то глупое и не испортить момент. Сомневается ещё немного, но всё же перебирается через Кита и ложится у стены. Укрывает его одеялом и на свой риск устраивает руку на чужой талии.</p><p>Лэнс засыпает.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://kiaranator.tumblr.com/post/167528714449">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. just memories (Kidge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она честно пытается не смеяться и держать серьёзное выражение лица, но получается так себе.</p><p>— Да что?</p><p>Кит перестаёт вытирать волосы и оставляет полотенце болтаться на плечах. Пидж, собиравшаяся принять душ после, прислоняется к стене.</p><p>— Нет, я знала, что ты их очень любишь, но…</p><p>— О чём ты?</p><p>Кит не понимает, и от этого смех разбирает её только сильнее.<br/>Тактичный кашель, небольшой кивок. Лишь после Кит догадывается посмотреть на свои руки.<br/>Его щёки начинают краснеть, и тут Пидж прорывает.</p><p>— Ты ведь не принимал душ в перчатках, правда?</p><p>Очевидно, что принимал: с них капает вода.<br/>Пидж не особо верит в то, что её смех заразителен, но Кит начинает смеяться тоже.</p><p>— Клянусь, что просто забыл их снять.</p><p>— Серьёзно, чувак? — на глаза уже наворачиваются слёзы, но она не может остановиться.</p><p>— Да, я снимаю их довольно редко, но это не значит, что!.. — он осекается, тут же становясь отрешённым. — А и хрен с ним. Веселись, если хочется.</p><p>Он собирается уйти. Пидж чувствует себя виноватой, но пока не понимает, в чём именно.<br/>Ей не нравятся вещи, которых она не понимает.</p><p>— Подожди. — Пидж хватает его за руку. Перчатка холодная и мокрая. — Я тебя чем-то обидела?</p><p>— Нет, просто… — Кит поджимает губы, а затем выдыхает. — Нет. Это ты меня прости. Я опять вспылил.</p><p>— Можем поговорить об этом, если хочешь. Ну, о перчатках. Они так тебе дороги?</p><p>Кит кивает после долгой паузы.</p><p>— Это подарок.</p><p>— От подружки?</p><p>— Нет. Это вообще не мой подарок.</p><p>Пидж снова не понимает. Кит ерошит влажные волосы и хмурится, словно решаясь, рассказывать или нет.</p><p>— Мой отец подарил их моей матери. Точнее, хотел подарить, но не успел. Она ушла, и… В общем, я забрал перчатки, когда подрос. Знаешь, я ведь совсем её не помню. У меня есть только клинок и перчатки. — Он улыбнулся. — Спасибо, что выслушала.</p><p>— Да не за что.</p><p>Она сильнее сжимает руку, надеясь впитать хоть немного его боли. Кит гладит большим пальцем костяшки её пальцев.</p><p>— Если захочешь поговорить, то я всегда готова тебя выслушать.</p><p>— Спасибо. Я… ценю это.</p><p>Пидж спохватывается и отстраняется. Неловко трёт предплечье и откашливается.</p><p>— Ну, я пойду, наверное, пока душ не занял Лэнс.</p><p>— Поторопись, а то не примешь его ещё ближайшие пару часов.</p><p>Кит смеётся и уходит к себе.<br/>Пидж провожает его взглядом, и только после заходит в душевую комнату.<br/>Она знает, как тяжело даются Киту подобные откровения, поэтому она впечатлена. То есть, вау, если он поделился с ней подобным, значит, они уже достаточно подружились, верно?</p><p>Когда она выходит из душа, возле двери уже стоит Лэнс. И он тоже едва сдерживает смех.</p><p>— Да что?</p><p>— Ты ведь не принимала душ прямо в топе?</p><p>Пидж осознаёт, что принимала.<br/>Вместо оправданий она хмыкает и демонстративно уходит к себе, краснея.</p><p>К Киту Пидж решает зайти чуть позже.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="theprojectava.tumblr.com/post/160926619953">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. you can sleep while i dream (Hidge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пидж сдвигает очки на лоб и протирает глаза, но это не помогает. Ханк зевает и чуть не врезается лбом в колонну: Пидж успевает дёрнуть его за рукав.</p><p>— Спасибо. — Он приподнимает кружку с кофе. — Будешь?</p><p>— Не думаю, что поможет, но давай.</p><p>Она делает пару жадных глотков — решает, что оставлять Ханка без кофе как минимум бесчеловечно и возвращает кружку.<br/>Эта ночь была довольно тяжёлой.</p><p>Профессор поручил им подготовить презентационный проект к сегодняшнему дню, однако сообщить об этом догадался только вчера.</p><p>— Вы мои лучшие студенты и точно справитесь! — Он хлопнул обоих по плечу. — Там всего-то собрать пару моделей, написать небольшой докладик листов на десять и провести демонстрацию для будущих первокурсников! Легче лёгкого!</p><p>Ханк наверняка хотел поспорить, но Пидж его остановила, перебив и сказав, что они справятся.</p><p>Сейчас она желает забрать свои слова обратно.</p><p>— А ничего, что ты с кружкой? У нас же что-то типа выступления.</p><p>Ханк машет свободной рукой.</p><p>— А не пофиг? К тому же, без кофе я точно вырублюсь.</p><p>— Резонно. — Пидж перехватывает свой ноутбук одной рукой и отнимает кружку, делая ещё один небольшой глоток. Она и сама едва держит веки открытыми.</p><p>— Утречка, голубки! — Лэнс отвратительно бодрый и сияющий: они прикрывают глаза. — Выглядите как малобюджетные вампиры. Была тяжёлая ночка?</p><p>— Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько.</p><p>Она садится за стол, закреплённый за их кафедрой, и раскладывает оборудование. Ханк настраивает проектор.</p><p>— Через сколько выступление? Я даже на пары не пошёл, чтобы посмотреть.</p><p>— Понятия не имею. — Ханк снова зевает и садится рядом с Пидж. — Будет хреново, если мы заснём до…</p><p>Он осекается.<br/>Пидж устраивает голову на его плече и обхватывает руку.</p><p>— Мы и так много сделали, презентацию могут посмотреть и без нас.</p><p>— Но… Профессор…</p><p>— Сам виноват. И вообще ты слишком тёплый для того, чтобы я сейчас вообще куда-либо вставала.</p><p>Пидж чувствует, как проваливается в сон, и ей за это нисколько не стыдно.</p><p>— Отличная работа! — Профессор пожимает им руки. — Ещё и людей из студсовета уговорили помочь, молодцы! Все были в восторге!</p><p>Они переглядываются, ещё не понимая, за что именно их хвалят.</p><p>Уже после окончания мероприятия Пидж узнает, что Ханк заснул тоже, а Лэнс, не решившись их будить, припряг Широ как второго оратора, а Кита подрядил переключать слайды. Тогда неудивительно: наверняка большинство пришли посмотреть на эту троицу красавчиков.</p><p>— Смешно, но мы всё проспали. Буквально. — Ханк хихикает.</p><p>— Да и плевать: я всё рано не особо хотела выступать.</p><p>— Надо сказать спасибо Лэнсу и купить ему пива. И Широ с Китом тоже.</p><p>— Согласна. — Пидж снова прислоняется к плечу Ханка. — Думаю, мы тоже заслужили чего-то вкусного.</p><p>— Пиццу?</p><p>— Как вариант. У тебя или у меня?</p><p>— М-м-м, нет. Пошли в кафе?</p><p>Довольно неожиданное предложение от любителя домашней еды. Пидж улыбается.</p><p>— Типа, как на свидание?</p><p>— Если хочешь. — Ханк отводит взгляд в сторону и откашливается.</p><p>— Хочу.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Suisei_o/status/813821844717305856">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. what kinda clothes you wear (Klance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— С чего ты взял, что она неудобная?</p><p>— С того, что это даже не куртка!</p><p>— А что это тогда по-твоему?</p><p>— Не знаю — топик с длинным рукавом и воротником охотника на вампиров?</p><p>Лэнс не уверен, что с ним вообще можно поговорить спокойно. Вот, пожалуйста: безобидный прикол про коротенькую курточку перерос в скандал.<br/>Класс.</p><p>— Зато ты прямо образец моды. — Кит скрещивает руки на груди.</p><p>— По крайней мере моя — тёплая, длинная, у неё глубокие карманы и, что самое главное, есть капюшон.</p><p>— Капюшоны переоценены. Достаточно того, что шея прикрыта воротником.</p><p>Нет, что вообще происходит в его голове?<br/>Лэнс хмурится, принимая решение.</p><p>— Поменяемся?</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Давай сюда. Надень мою и прими, что твои суждения о капюшонах ошибочны.</p><p>Кит сомневается. Смотрит на Лэнса, не решаясь снять куртку, но тот уже снял свою и с самым серьёзным видом протягивал её Киту.</p><p>— Она не кусается.</p><p>Он бурчит что-то под нос и скидывает свою с плеч, после чего всё же надевает куртку Лэнса.<br/>Лэнс наблюдает за ним со стороны, стараясь не спугнуть неосторожным выдохом.</p><p>Кит выглядит удивлённым, когда просовывает руки в рукава. Старается посмотреть себе за спину, оттягивает куртку вниз, запахивает её плотнее.<br/>Наконец, надевает капюшон.<br/>Лэнсу кажется, что Кит никогда не носил ничего подобного, что само по себе странно.<br/>Он натягивает капюшон до самого носа и возвращает обратно — тот держится только на волосах. Кит делает так ещё несколько раз и улыбается, довольный.<br/>Поправляет куртку снова: Лэнс немного шире его в плечах, поэтому рукава для Кита слишком длинные.<br/>Кит вытягивает руки вперёд — ткань закрывает его пальцы почти до середины. Сгибает их в локтях, отчего рукава прячут пальцы полностью, и машет кистями, не переставая улыбаться.</p><p>Лэнс прижимает кулак к губам.<br/>Кит слишком милый.</p><p>— Это… прикольно. — Он поправляет капюшон. — И такие рукава — тоже. — Кит делает ещё пару взмахов.</p><p>Лэнс не выдерживает и подходит к нему почти вплотную.</p><p>— Прости, чувак, но я должен.</p><p>Кит моргает, не понимая.<br/>Лэнс дёргает вниз завязки на капюшоне и, подхватив куртку Кита с пола, убегает в свою комнату.</p><p>— Можешь поносить до вечера! — кричит он перед тем, как закрыться.</p><p>Прислоняется к двери с обратной стороны и выдыхает. Садится на кровать. Смотрит на красно-белую куртку в своих руках.<br/>Падает на подушку. Думает над тем, поступил ли правильно, и незаметно для себя засыпает.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Лэнс? — Кит уже прошёл в комнату, но всё равно стучит. — Лэ…<p>Он удивляется, видя Лэнса спящим в обнимку с его курткой. Это выглядит настолько естественно, что Кит теряется, забыв, зачем именно пришёл.<br/>…впрочем, ладно?..<br/>Кит не против походить в куртке Лэнса ещё немного.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://calilee.tumblr.com/post/161446984434/boyfriend-jacket">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. no fun lying down to sleep (Shklance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Признаться, Широ поначалу растерялся.</p><p>— Простите, сделать что?</p><p>— Снять. Эту, эм, штуку. — Кит, одетый в куртку Лэнса, взмахнул кистями.</p><p>— Безрукавку. — Лэнс закатил глаза. — Так что?</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Мы спорим, чья шмотка удобнее. — Он поправил куртку Кита, накинутую на плечи. — Ты с нами?</p><p>Это всё выглядело очень странно. Широ не понимал особого смысла спора: то есть, допустим, они как-то выяснят, что, к примеру, куртка Лэнса самая удобная. И что дальше?<br/>С другой стороны, развлечься на корабле-замке было нечем.</p><p>— Конечно с вами.</p><p>Широ потянул вниз молнию и сбросил безрукавку — она осталась болтаться на уровне локтей. Парни застыли, что немного его напугало.</p><p>— …всё в порядке?</p><p>Они оба словно очнулись: закрутили головами, отвели взгляд в сторону и закашлялись.</p><p>— В полном. — Лэнс развернулся на пятках. — Чур я меряю первым.</p><p>— Почему это?! — Кит с вызовом шагнул к нему и едва не столкнулся с Лэнсом носом.</p><p>— Так, тише. — Широ влез между ними. — Кит, бери.</p><p>— Но я первый попросил! — воскликнул Лэнс. Кит уже успел обменяться его курткой с Широ. — А, я понял: это всё потому, что он твой любимчик.</p><p>— Неправда!.. В смысле, я люблю всех одинаково. — Он склонился ближе к Лэнсу, и продолжил почти шёпотом. — В отличии от Кита, ты можешь уступать, и я очень это ценю.</p><p>Лэнс отпрянул в сторону, покраснев. Потёр шею у затылка и несколько глупо хихикнул.</p><p>— Ну, раз ты так решил, то ладно.</p><p>Кит, кажется, всё же расстроился отсутствию рукавов, но высокий ворот это компенсировал. Широ не стал даже пытаться влезть в куртку Лэнса, боясь её порвать — просто ощупал ткань и пришёл к выводу, что она довольно приятная.</p><p>— Меняемся.</p><p>Лэнс вернул Киту его куртку и надел безрукавку Широ сам. Ему она была тоже слишком велика, но смотрелся он в ней не менее мило.<br/>Широ так и не решил, кому из них она идёт больше.</p><p>— Доволен? — Кит зевнул и сел на пол, прислонившись к стене. — Отбой уже был.</p><p>— Что ты как маленький. — Лэнс показал ему язык. — Широ, что скажешь?</p><p>— Ну, если сравнивать, то…</p><p>Он вздрогнул и повернулся на звук. Смешно, но Кит уже успел заснуть: Широ всегда поражала его способность отключаться почти мгновенно.<br/>Широ подошёл ближе и опустился перед ним на колени. Забрал из его рук куртку и накрыл Кита курткой Лэнса.</p><p>— Из всех в ней больше всего ткани, — пояснил он Лэнсу и вручил ему куртку Кита. — Пусть поспит. Я разбужу его через варгу.</p><p>— А как же ты?</p><p>— Посижу здесь, посмотрю на звёзды. — Широ пожал плечами. — Можешь посидеть со мной, если хочешь.</p><p>Лэнс кивнул и забрался на кресло рядом.<br/>Широ улыбнулся, а затем провалился в сон.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он тяжело выдохнул.<br/>Вообще-то, он тоже учился в Гарнизоне, но, в отличие от этих двоих, потрясающую способность засыпать за пару секунд не обрёл, что расстраивало.<br/>Лэнс поднялся и укрыл Широ курткой Кита, после чего вернулся на место. <br/>Прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу и закутался в безрукавку Широ, вдыхая его запах.<br/>Что ж, он сам разбудит их через варгу.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/v-0-3/art/Happy-Birthday-666410166">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. the dance has just begun (Klance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Привет, детка, классно двигаешься.</p><p>Чужая рука ложится на бедро.<br/>Кит устало выдыхает. Он слишком вымотан репетицией, чтобы злиться на очередного горе-ловеласа, принявшего его за девушку. Конкретно этого он даже не винит: сейчас Кит на каблуках, а его путали и в менее женственной обуви.</p><p>Кит поворачивается, и парень заливается краской.</p><p>— Упс. Эм, ч-чувак, прости, я…</p><p>— Не ты первый, не ты последний — я привык. — Кит зачёсывает волосы назад. — Новенький?</p><p>— Ага. Я Лэнс. — Он протягивает руку.</p><p>— Кит.</p><p>— Удобные? — Лэнс смотрит на его туфли.</p><p>— Нисколько. Но Аллура захотела, чтобы в следующем шоу на каблуках танцевали и девушки, и парни. Не расслабляйся, тебе тоже это предстоит.</p><p>— Не страшно. — Он самодовольно улыбается. — Покажи, где взять обувку, и я продемонстрирую тебе мастер-класс.</p><p>Кит вскидывает бровь. Собрался его учить? Этот-то?<br/>Ну, раз ему так хочется, то пусть попробует.</p><p>Он проводит Лэнса в инвентарную и указывает на стеллаж с туфлями. Ждёт у стены, пока тот придирчиво выбирает себе обувь.</p><p>— Долго ты там?</p><p>— Уже всё. Поставь пока что-нибудь зажигательное.</p><p>Кит пожимает плечами и идёт за пульт.<br/>Пока он выбирает музыку, подтягиваются и остальные танцоры — кажется, у новенького будет больше зрителей, чем тот ожидал.<br/>На вопросы Кит отвечает коротко: пришёл новенький, решил продемонстрировать свои навыки танцев на каблуках. Группа понимающе кивает и рассаживается возле стен, чтобы не мешать.</p><p>— Я готов, врубай!</p><p>Кит ехидно улыбается и включает танго.</p><p>Лэнс успел сменить не только обувь, но и одежду — сейчас он выглядит почти как Кит, только его леггинсы на пару тонов светлее, а свободная майка — синяя.<br/>Он в несколько прыжков достигает центра зала и встаёт в позу. Похоже, неожиданные зрители его не смущают.</p><p>Киту не хочется это признавать, но Лэнс действительно умеет танцевать. Он двигается плавно и естественно, перетекает из позиции в позицию.<br/>Аллура говорила, что в танцах Кита есть страсть, но страсть агрессивная: неконтролируемое пламя, обжигающее, если попытаться подойти слишком близко. Кит плохо понимал, что она имела в виду, однако теперь понимает.<br/>Он видит страсть в танце Лэнса тоже, и это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что Кит видел, пересматривая свои выступления. Лэнс напоминает ему море: кажущийся безобидным, он в момент накрывает тяжёлой волной с головой. Кит сопротивляется, хочет выбраться и перестать смотреть, только уже слишком поздно.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — весело говорит он, не останавливаясь, — или ты струсил?</p><p>Кит выходит в центр прежде, чем осознаёт это. Вкладывает руку в ладонь Лэнса и устраивает вторую на плече.<br/>Они танцуют, чувствуя друг друга. Кит приходит в себя и меняет хватку — он тоже хочет вести. Лэнс не спорит, подстраиваясь, а затем снова возвращает себе ведущую роль.<br/>Киту нравится эта игра.<br/>Они соревнуются до самого конца: Лэнс умудряется вырвать лидерство и склоняет Кита к полу ровно на последних нотах. Кит тяжело дышит, глядя ему в глаза.</p><p>— Это прекрасно! — Они отстраняются друг от друга. Зашедшая под конец Аллура апплодирует. — Не думала, что ты сможешь танцевать в паре. — Кит вздёргивает подбородок. — Как насчёт отрепетировать это как следует для шоу? Лэнс, что скажешь?</p><p>— Я только за. — Лэнс улыбается, переводя дыхание.</p><p>— Кит?</p><p>Он подхватывает свою сумку и идёт к двери.<br/>Кит не в восторге от этой идеи, но…</p><p>— Я подумаю.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/kittlekrattle/status/779541684199706624">Арт</a>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/nqctis/status/824000513515589633">Арт</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>